Henry's Mistake
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: A surprise baby shower is thrown for Natalie, only what happens when an unexpected guest shows up and makes Henry furious? Terrible summary, and really bad title, but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm... I'm not sure how this will turn out, but still Please Read and Review!**

***Disclaimer* If I owned N2N I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction, and I've said it before, but you never know so I'll say it again anyway... I don't own N2N  
**

* * *

"Remind me why we're going to your mother's?" Natalie asked Henry as she got out of the car.

"She wants to see you and Amie." Henry flashed his goofy grin at Natalie "Come on, what could go wrong?"

"Your family hates me." Natalie crossed her arms as Henry helped their three year old daughter, Amie, out of her car seat.

"My dad's the only one that doesn't adore you. And he won't be here so you don't have to worry about it. At least my sister will be here, she loves you. And my mom? Well ever since she and my dad split she's become surprisingly down to earth. Remember last time she came to visit Amie? She didn't make any remarks about the apartment or anything. "

"I guess." Natalie smiled grabbing a bowl of fruit salad she had made off the back seat, she didn't know why by every time she came here she felt she had to bring something.

"I got it," Henry took it out of her hands "You shouldn't be carrying anything."

"I'm not due for another three months Henry," Natalie laughed "I think I can handle a bowl of fruit salad. Besides, I carry Amie all the time…"

"Amie's an exception." Henry told her as they made their way through the house and into the backyard of Henry's old house. Natalie rolled her eyes at Henry but secretly he liked when he was overprotective, it made her feel safe and reminded her that at least someone cared about her, something she'd grown up always questioning and wishing for.

"Henry! Natalie sweetheart! How are you?" Henry's mother smiled from the backyard hugging them "And where's my Ames?"

"Grandma!" Amie jumped excitedly tackling her grandmother.

"You didn't have to bring anything," She smiled seeing the bowl of fruit salad, Natalie waved it off setting it down on a table with food and paper plates which Natalie noticed had blue baby rattles on them, she looked around and saw blue "Congratulations" banners around the yard.

"This is a baby shower?"

"Surprised?" Henry beamed as Amie clapped excitedly "It was kind of an anticlimactic surprise I know, I wanted to have everyone jump out and shout surprise, but they're all running late."

"You guys didn't have to, I mean you already gave me one for Amie."

"But you guys are having a boy this time," Henry's sister Heather pointed out "you'll need new things! Besides," She grinned "we love throwing parties! Would you deny us the chance to just because we already threw you one?"

"Guess not," Natalie laughed.

"Your mom's here." Henry nudged Natalie as Diana came walking out carrying food from inside Henry's old house.

"Nat, hey sweetie!" Diana smiled placing the food down.

"Hi mom," Natalie returned the smile hugging Diana who grinned back waving at Amie who was saying hi to her excitedly.

"Hey…" Henry was starting to say to Diana, but he stiffened looking towards the gate.

"What?" Natalie asked before looking over to see Henry was staring at his father.

"He wasn't… He wasn't supposed to come." He said turning to his mother, whose face was red.

"Well he mentioned he might stop by." She said "To see you and Amie. He seemed really upset, he says you haven't talked to him in years."

"There's a reason for that." Henry muttered as his father came up and shook his hand. Ever since he had told Henry that he was leaving his mother for another woman, this on top of remarks he had made about Henry's job as a music teacher, and Natalie's family, Henry wanted little to do with his father.

"Son," He grinned.

"Dad." Henry said stone-faced "What are you doing here? It's a baby shower…"

"You're here."

"I just came here to see everyone, I'm going out with Dan, you know, Natalie's father, in a few minutes."

"Cool I'll come along."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Henry started.

"Nonsense." Henry's father said "It'll be fun!" Henry had little to say before his father dragged them out to the car to go pick up Dan.

The four women watched before the tension was broken by a storm of giggling girls walking into the backyard with packages in their arms. In the chaos of seeing some old friends from college Natalie stopped worrying about Henry, and so, it seemed had everyone else. Until a loud voice could be heard yelling.

"Is that Henry?" One of the girls said. Natalie stood up from in the middle of opening up a cute blue onesie with the gleeful help of Amie. She peaked over the fence only to see Henry, his father, and Dan who was following looking extremely uncomfortable enter the backyard. Henry's face was red.

"Never," He told his father "talk about my wife or her family that way. If you want to call me a fuck-up fine. But never talk about my wife like that."

"Henry!" Natalie said taking Amie in her arms. Amie was looking up at her father confused.

"We're leaving." Henry said simply grabbing Natalie's wrist and pulling her out of the yard.

"Thank you," Natalie said apologetically looking back at her small group of family and friends who seemed just as bemused as she did.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on," Natalie asked as she helped Amie into her car seat.

"My dad." Henry muttered getting into the driver's seat angrily.

"Do you think maybe I should drive?" Natalie suggested.

"Just get in the car." Henry breathed, Natalie obeying looking at Henry frightened. This wasn't her Henry. Not the Henry who stayed with her all throughout her drug use and her mother's illness. The Henry who stayed up with her all night listening to her cry about how her mother had left without saying goodbye, staying on the phone with her until she fell asleep. The Henry who planned this surprise baby shower for her. This wasn't her overprotective Henry who wouldn't let her carry a stupid bowl of food twenty feet.

"Will you please just talk to me?" She begged as he pulled out of the driveway not saying another word.

"He starts off making these snide comments to me about my job. 'And how much to they pay a jazz teacher?' he asks and then he has a few beers and starts making comments about you and your mom, saying you'll end up just as crazy as your mom. Then I said I didn't care, as long as I didn't turn out like him. Then we started yelling and your dad said we should just go back to the shower." Henry took a deep breath.

"You didn't drink anything did you?" Natalie asked tentatively looking at Henry's eyes. Noticing how recklessly he was driving.

"No." Henry said "Of course not." Natalie could tell he was being honest, but she looked back at Amie, now asleep, and adjusted the car seat.

"Henry just pull over and let me drive, please." She pleaded as he continued to go faster. He looked at her, then in the rear-view mirror watching Amie asleep. He sighed putting the blinker on looking for a spot safe to pull over but the car in front of them all of a sudden slammed on the brakes and Henry hadn't slowed down enough yet "HENRY!" Natalie screamed before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftershocks

Natalie blinked as bright light flooded into her eyes. Once her eyes came into focus she saw herself in an unfamiliar bed, Henry asleep in a chair beside the bed, his head on her chest, his hand over hers. colorful balloons and cards decorated the counters of the room. "What the hell," She whispered rubbing at her eyes. Henry shifted and looked up, his eyes red. His face lit up when he saw Natalie blink at him.

"Thank God," He muttered wrapping her in his arms.

"W-What happened?" Natalie stuttered, still off put by the bright light "I just remember the car in front of us stopping, and then…" She paused as a figure walked in the doorway, as it came closer she made out a middle-aged woman with a white coat and stethoscope.

"A car swerved out in front of the car in front of us and I rear ended them." Henry said slowly, watching the doctor as she looked at a chart at the edge of Natalie's bed "Then the car behind us rear ended us, pretty badly. You've been out of it for three days. We weren't sure if you were going to… How are you feeling?" He added anxiously.

"Weird," Natalie muttered "Everything's bright. And my head kills."

"Well that's to be expected with head injury," The doctor said in a monotone walking over to Natalie and taking her pulse "Sorry," She added, her face softening "I'm Dr. Carter. Can you look me in the eye?" She asked, taking a light out of her hand and taking Natalie's chin with the other, shining the light in Natalie's eyes, asking her general questions like her name, what year it was "and how many children do you have?"

"A daughter, and I'm 25 weeks pregnant with our son" Natalie smiled, then she thought of something "Amie," She looked at Henry "Where is she?"

"Pediatric ward." The doctor answered for Henry, who seemed uncomfortable.

"But, is she?"

"She's fine," The doctor said gently "but there was some minor damage to her spine in the accident. She's just recovering from surgery. But I've been told she's doing well."

"Surgery? But she's only three," Natalie whispered in horror.

"I understand," The doctor said still gently "but it was either that or have her spend the rest of her childhood in a wheelchair."

Natalie breathed "Does she have her teddy bear? She can't sleep without it, well unless she comes to bed with me and Henry."

"Don't worry," The doctor smiled kindly "I'll double check with her doctor that she has her bear."

"Thank you," Natalie blushed.

"Nat, there's um… something else." Henry said looking at her, Natalie looked over at the doctor who, about to leave, was nodding in approval at Henry before she disappeared.

"What?" Natalie said tensely, fearing what else could go wrong.

"Well, um… during the accident there was damage to, I guess the placenta… they had to take him out."

Natalie's hand instinctively flew to her stomach, feeling stitches underneath her hospital gown. She looked at Henry in horror "The baby, they took him out? He wasn't due for three more months…"

"I know," He said, pain evident in his voice "but it was either that or lose both of you, and now… I've only gotten a glimpse of him." He added bitterly.

"He's, okay?" Natalie said hopefully.

"He's so tiny," Henry whispered "I don't know if he'll be okay," He added in a mutter "All they said is that his lungs aren't fully developed and he's having some other problems. I don't know," He said again "and the doctors said it isn't clear whether he'll be okay. But he's in the NICU and they won't let anyone see him yet." Henry crossed his arms, Natalie could sense he'd asked to see the baby a lot since he'd come out. Natalie just sat there, tears streaming down her eyes. Henry shifted uncomfortably before finally blurting "I'm so sorry about everything, if it wasn't for me… I don't know what to say," He ended awkwardly. They sat in uncomfortable silence while Natalie's mind ran through everything that could go wrong with her son. Henry tried to comfort Natalie as she continued to cry, but she pushed him away gently.

She shook her head "Sorry. I'm not mad it's just…" She didn't finish the sentence, not sure exactly what to say. But she didn't need to.

"Need anything?" Henry offered after more uncomfortable silence "Water? Food? A nurse? A new husband?"

A light smile crossed Natalie's face, but it fell as quickly as her tears. She shook her head. Then she considered this for a moment. She couldn't talk to Henry about this. Not yet anyway, she just, wasn't ready. But there was someone she knew would understand.

"Has my mom stopped by at all?"

"Yeah," Henry said "She and your dad are with Amie right now."

"Do you, think you could go get her?" Natalie asked "I think I need to talk to her."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Was this how it felt?

**Another update! haha, thank you so much for all the really kind reviews :)

* * *

**

Natalie was still wiping her eyes when she saw Diana walk in. Diana got one look at Natalie and ran over to her, taking her daughter in her arms "Sweetie," She murmured "How are you feeling?"

"Was this how it felt?" Natalie asked her looking up into Diana's eyes "When Gabe was..."

"Yes." Diana said simply, holding Natalie tighter "I know, it sucks."

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you when you when I was a kid." Natalie shook her head.

"You had a right." Diana said looking Natalie in the eyes, she took a deep breath "I know it looks bad right now, but you know, I was talking to Amie's doctor, and he was telling me that they see premature babies like him more than you'd think, and a lot turn out fine."

"I just can't stop thinking of things that could go wrong. What if he dies?" Natalie cried into Diana's shoulder.

"Then we'll accept it," Diana said firmly to Natalie "Sweetie, you still have Henry, and you still have Amie. Especially Amie," Diana smiled before giving Natalie a pleading look "Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I…I won't," Natalie stuttered, thinking of her daughter who must be terrified, confused "How is she?"

"You've got a brave little girl," Diana smiled "but she's confused, I don't think she really knows what happened yet, and she's a bit scared, she's been asking for you."

"Does she have Mr. Fluffy?" Natalie asked thinking of Amie's prized teddy bear, her heart yearning for her little girl.

"Yes," Diana smiled "Your father had to go home at 3 in the morning to get him. Amie wouldn't sleep without him."

"Have you been here all this time?" Natalie asked.

"I went home yesterday to shower, and you father went to work for an hour this morning. But Henry's been back and forth between you, Amie, and trying to find out what's going on with the baby. I don't think he's slept two hours since the accident." Natalie didn't say anything, Diana tilted her head "Have you spoken with Henry? I mean about what happened?"

"No," Natalie shook her head "Not really."

"Well he's beside himself," Diana pushed back a strand of Natalie's hair that had fallen in front of her face "and I know he screwed up, but don't be too harsh on him."

"I'm not mad," Natalie said quickly "well, maybe a little," She confessed after a look from her mother "but not about him getting mad at his dad, he's an asshole, I understand that. It's just…" She struggled for words "since his dad left, I always knew it upset him. I kept asking if he wanted to talk about it but he never did." She looked at her mom "and he didn't that night either. I tell Henry everything. When you left I cried to him for days about how upset I was" Diana squeezed Natalie's hand "why is it I open up to him about my family, but he can't talk to me at all about how upset he is with his?"

"I think that's something you need to talk to him about," Diana sighed "did you think of a name for the baby?" She added on a more cheerful note.

"No," Natalie shook her head, thinking of how she and Henry had argued weeks over what to name their daughter, ever since they'd found out they were having a girl. They didn't pick a name until the baby was born, finally deciding on Amie, which according to the baby name book they'd used to find names means "Much Loved" something Natalie liked, deciding that if anything, her daughter would be that. The same had happened with this baby, except they still didn't have a name, though the circumstances were a bit different than when Amie was born.

"Hi," came a soft voice from the doorway, Natalie and Diana looked, startled, over at the doorway seeing a figure there standing with a bouquet of flowers.

"Henry," Natalie murmured, catching a glimpse of her old Henry again.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4: I screwed up

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Diana looked from Natalie to Henry, getting off the bed gently, hugging Natalie.

"Thanks mom, you know," She said looking up at Diana "We never talked like this before."

"Well I'm glad we could." Diana smiled "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Just, don't make my mistakes." She said again, her gaze shifting to Henry before she walked out of the room.

"Sorry they're just from the gift shop," Henry said glancing at the flowers in his hands "but I didn't want to leave you or Amie or…"

"They're beautiful." Natalie smiled weakly, but she looked down as Henry found a spot to place them. She looked at Henry, noticing for the first time that his face was bruised, and he had a red mark across the side of his neck where the seat belt must have been. She watched as he walked around the hospital room, unsure of what to do.

"I screwed up," He blurted finally after they sat in uncomfortable silence "And I'm so sorry Nat. If there's any way I can may this up to you and Amie, and our son, I'd do anything." His voice cracked.

"I know," Natalie breathed "but right now I sort of just want to focus on getting out of here and making sure our children are okay." She looked at Henry "I'm not mad," she told him finally, seeing the look on his face "But why won't you talk to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you everything." Natalie said angrily "And you can't even open up to me about how upset you are about what happened between your parents, and your dad and his criticisms." She looked at Henry "I'm your wife. You should be able to talk to me about anything. I kept asking you to, but you kept saying you were fine. Clearly that wasn't the case."

"I…I just didn't know how to talk with you about it."

"Well I guess that's the problem. You should. If you can't talk to me about something that's bothering you, then I just don't know what to say..." She shook her head "Do you know how hard it is for me to open up to you? But I do, and partially because you push me to." She looked at him "It just frustrates me when I work so hard to open up to you and you keep pushing me to, but you won't talk to me about anything yourself."

Henry sighed, "My dad always pissed me off, but when he left my mom it just made things worse. Before at least his criticisms had some validation, I mean I was never exactly what I'd call the perfect son. But when he screwed up like that, I saw his imperfections and it disgusted me, and his comments just kept getting crueler and crueler, and then that night when he started talking about you and your mom, I just sort of blew up. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, I just… I don't know really. I just didn't think, I don't think when I get upset. I guess that's why I started using pot back in high school." He took a breath, thinking of what to say next.

But Natalie kissed him, saving him from struggling for more words "I love you." She told him, she rested her head on his neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed the top of her forehead, where she realized there was a cut from the accident, stitched up. He put his arms around her and she fell into them "What?" He asked as something seemed to strike Natalie and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's just, my mom said Amie's been asking for me."

"Yeah, she has been…"

"Well, do you think, maybe you could ask one of the nurses, if maybe it would be possible for me to go see her?"

"Sure," Henry said as he got up and went into the hallway looking for a nurse or doctor. He came back smiling "I found a nurse, she said she really isn't supposed to, but she was going to ask Dr. Carter to make an exception. She said she'll figure some way to make it work, and she'll try to take you down in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Natalie smiled brightly, hoping that maybe if she saw Amie, she'd know at least her daughter would be okay.

* * *

**Reviews are my favorite thing! Plus they help me update sooner :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Road Monsters

Amie was asleep when Natalie walked into the room with Henry's arm linked with hers protectively, keeping her steady as she walked. Natalie hugged Diana, Dan, and Henry's mom and sister before looking over at Amie who was shifting awake.

"Mommy?" Her face brightened immediately upon seeing Natalie.

"Hi sweetie," Natalie said going over to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her "it's okay, mommy's here." She whispered as Amie buried her face in Natalie's neck.

"Look mommy," Amie's face looked up suddenly, almost cheerfully "we match!" She looked down at her hospital gown and at Natalie's.

"That's right," Natalie laughed "how do you feel sweetie?"

"Well first I couldn't feel anything. Then it hurt a whole lot, but now it doesn't." Amie told her.

"My brave little girl," Natalie kissed Amie's forehead "I'm so proud of you."

"That's what daddy said!" Amie smiled, then she looked confused "What does proud mean?"

"It means we're so happy about how brave you've been even though you were hurt." Natalie hugged Amie smiling.

"Auntie Heather said that a road monster attacked us." Amie told Natalie, clutching Mr. Fluffy "But you said monsters aren't real."

"You told her a road monster attacked us?" Henry said eyeing his sister.

"I thought it might lighten things up." Heather shrugged apologetically "I wasn't sure how to tell her what happened."

"She's scared of monsters," Henry groaned.

"Well I realize that now," Heather rolled her eyes.

"Monster's aren't real sweetie." Natalie told Amie, trying to keep from laughing at Henry and Heather.

"You promise?" Amie looked timidly at Natalie.

"Promise, there are no monsters. Not here, not at home, and not on the road."

"Then what hurt us?"

Natalie looked at Henry quickly, who looked uncomfortable, before turning back to Amie "It was an accident, honey. Our car just hit another car."

"Oh," Amie relaxed a little bit "You promise it wasn't road monsters?"

"Pinky swear," Natalie smiled holding her little finger out to Amie, who cheerfully linked hers "Why don't you go back to sleep." Natalie suggested after Amie let out a yawn.

"But what if you aren't here when I wake up?" Amie asked clutching Natalie.

"Then daddy will be here. Along with Grandma, Grandpa, Grams, and Aunt Heather."

"But I want you," Amie said "If I go to sleep you'll leave."

"Only if I have to. I'll stay as long as I can."

"Okay," Amie sighed.

"Just stay brave a little longer." Natalie told her, but Amie had already fallen back asleep.

"Hey gang," Said a male doctor as he walked into the room "You must be Natalie," He said shaking Natalie's hand "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Dr. Chance, your son's under my care."

"How is he?" Natalie asked immediately.

"Well actually that's why I'm here, one of the nurses said I could find you two here. Can I speak with you outside?" He asked looking from Natalie to Henry, his face unreadable.

* * *

***gasp!* sorry, I had to stop there, it was too hard to resist XD Thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6: Is He Okay?

**A/N: Hopefully the fact that I updated fairly soon makes up for the cliffhanger ****XD**** and again, thank you so much for all the reviews  
**

***Disclaimer: just in case you may have forgotten, I don't own N2N. And yes, I have read my sister's keeper. don't own that either, just thought I might add that, even though in that book Dr. Chance is an oncologist and everything...**

* * *

"Is he okay?" Henry asked immediately as they stood in the hallway.

"Yes," the doctor smiled "I don't want to get your hopes up, he's still fighting for his life and he will be for a while, but there haven't been any further complications as of now. Would you like to see your son?"

Natalie hugged Henry smiling; he kissed the top of her head before they turned to follow the doctor.

"Now it will be a while before he can come out of the incubator," Dr. Chance was saying as he showed them where there son was. He checked a couple of things before nodding at them "If you need anything let me know." They had so many questions but they couldn't bring themselves to ask them, so they said nothing as he walked over to talk to some other parents who had similar expressions to that of Henry and Natalie's. Henry and Natalie turned to their son, who lied still in an incubator that seemed so big for his tiny body.

"He's so tiny," Natalie whispered as she looked into the incubator, she put her face in Henry's chest, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I know," Henry muttered, holding Natalie closer to him.

They stood there, looking in at a baby who looked like he could fit in Henry's palm. Natalie took a step closer and put her hand in through one of the openings on the side, and stroked the baby's cheek. The baby moved his arms and put his hand on one of her fingers. Natalie laughed as tears fell down her face. The baby let go of its grip and Natalie pulled her hand out, moving aside slightly so Henry could touch the baby too. He stuck his hand in like Natalie had, and he smiled.

"He's beautiful." He said looking down at the baby.

"He is," Natalie smiled "We still need a name." She looked up at Henry.

"We do, don't we?" Henry frowned thinking "Do you have anything in mind?"

"No," Natalie shook her head, she looked at Henry "You know, we don't have to come up with one now."

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, noticing Natalie had started to cry again.

"It's just," She looked at Henry wiping her eyes "He's so small. I just thought, maybe that seeing him would comfort me, but all I can think of is losing him. Like my mom lost Gabe. I don't know what I'd do. Losing Gabe hurt her so much. I don't want to turn into my mother. I don't want Amie having the same screwed up childhood I had. I don't want…" She went to continue, but Henry wrapped his arms around her, shushing her.

"It's okay." He whispered "I'm sorry Natalie. I can't tell you that enough. This is… it's all my fault. You don't deserve this. Amie doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this." His voice cracked, but he took a deep breath "It's going to be okay. " He guided Natalie's hand back into the incubator. She smiled as the baby gripped her finger again.

"Hi," She said grinning down at her son who was still gripping her finger, looking up at her "I'm your mommy. I love you."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7: Pink Nail Polish

**A/N: I know the last chapters have been kind of short, so I made this one a little longer, hope you like it! ****and thanks so much for all the really nice reviews so far!

* * *

**

"So do you guys want me to grab you anything from your apartment while I'm out?" Dan asked peaking in the door of Amie's hospital room.

"No, I think we're fine." Natalie said glancing at Henry who shrugged "We'll probably go home tomorrow night anyway, once Amie's discharged, just so she can sleep in her own bed again."

"Okay, well if you need anything I'll have my cell phone on me."

"Thanks dad," Natalie smiled. She sat cross-legged on the edge of Amie's bed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. It had been almost a week since the accident and she had been discharged, but Amie was still being kept under observation for another day, just in case.

"I'll see you guys later." He waved, "bye Ames, keep an eye on your daddy for me. Make sure he doesn't say anymore bad words." He flashed a wink at Amie, who waved cheerfully at him. She'd gained a remarkable amount of energy the past couple of days, and was ready to go home.

"Mommy, I didn't tell you! Daddy paid me a dollar!" Amie said excitedly turning to Natalie "Because he said a bad word at the baby shower! It was grandpa's idea!"

"Really," Natalie smiled remembering Henry's words in front of Amie _"If you want to call me a fuck-up then fine…" _Natalie hadn't realized Amie had been paying attention, she looked over at Henry whose face had turned red.

"When you were still out of it," Dan laughed "and Amie remembered him saying it and asked us what it meant."

"Lovely," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"If daddy says a bad word again does that mean I get another dollar?"

"Sure,"

"Cool! Bye grandpa!" Amie smiled excitedly, looking up from a picture book she was reading through with Natalie "Thank you for the book."

"Of course, anything for my girl. Though I must say it kind of lacks in comparison to that new stuffed animal your daddy bought you." He hugged her, and then turned to Natalie "I'll come back tomorrow morning. And I talked to your mother, she said she was going to stop by tonight along with Henry's mom."

"Wow," Natalie smiled "you and mom actually had a conversation."

"Why does that surprise you?" Dan raised an eyebrow, but he smiled and kissed Natalie's cheek "See you Henry." He said to Henry, who was half asleep in a chair.

"Bye Mr. G." Henry yawned, he still hadn't been sleeping much.

"I've known you nine years and you still call me Mr. G," Dan laughed shaking his head, but Henry was completely out of it now. "Has he talked to his dad at all?"

Natalie shook her head eyeing Henry "I'm not even sure his dad knows what happened. Unless Henry's mom or Heather told him, but he hasn't been by at all."

"Well for what it's worth he is a jerk." Dan said crossly, Natalie remembered that he had been with Henry that night too "well I gotta go," He said glancing at his watch. Dan waved goodbye to Natalie and Amie before leaving the room. Amie pulled Mr. Fluffy into her arms, along with her new stuffed animal, a stuffed dog by the name of Buddy that Henry had bought her in the gift shop.

"Do you like Buddy?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Amie nodded "But I don't quite know him yet. Mr. Fluffy is still my favorite."

"Of course he is," Natalie laughed as she realized they'd finished the book Dan had gotten Amie, she set it down with a sigh.

"I'm bored," Amie groaned "I want to go home."

"Hey, want to paint your nails?" Natalie asked as she remembered something, and walked over to a bag of things she'd gotten when she'd gone home to pick-up some things after she was discharged. She pulled out a bottle of pink nail polish.

"Yeah!" Amie smiled as Natalie walked over shaking the bottle "Did you and grandma ever do this?" Amie asked, her hand held out to Natalie.

"No," Natalie shook her head "I wasn't really into girly things when I was little." But she thought, what she would have done if Diana had ever offered to paint her nails, or go shopping with her? True, Natalie had never been girly but secretly she'd always wanted to do things like this with her mom, which might be the reason Natalie enjoyed doing them with Amie so much. The truth was if Diana had asked Natalie if she wanted to paint nails with her, even with pink nail polish, Natalie would have been thrilled "This is a special thing, just between you and me," She winked at Amie, who grinned hugely.

"Mommy I think I know what you should name my baby brother." Amie said as she looked down and admired the color of the new polish being put on her finger nails.

"Really?" Natalie raised an eyebrow, Amie had only first found out about what happened to the baby the other day, though she still didn't understand the seriousness of it, she just knew that her brother had been born and that he was hurt too "And what name would that be?"

"Gabe,"

"What?" Natalie stopped in the middle of painting a nail "Where'd you hear that name?"

"Grandma," Amie told her "She was saying something about him to Grandpa. Mommy, who's Gabe?"

"He's… He was my brother. Your uncle."

"I have an uncle?"

"Well," Natalie said as she finished Amie's nails, and pulled Amie's legs from underneath the covers so she could paint her toenails "Gabe got sick as a baby, so he isn't with us anymore."

"Oh," Amie said, then she didn't say anything "is that what's going to happen to the new baby?" She asked suddenly looking up at Natalie with a nervous expression across her face.

"No," Natalie said firmly "he's going to be fine." and for the first time she found herself actually believing herself when she said these words. She couldn't describe it, but she felt sure that the baby would be okay.

"Good," Amie smiled "Because I really want to see Gabe. I'm going to call him that from now on, can that be his name? It's pretty." Natalie's heart raced.

"We'll see," She muttered, unsure whether the name was a great idea or a terrible one "Tell you what, before we leave tomorrow Daddy and I will bring you to see him."

"Really!" Amie beamed excitedly.

"Yes, but he's hurt, so you have to promise to be really quiet, and gentle around him, okay?"

"Okay," Amie smiled as Natalie finished painting Amie's toes.

"Can I paint your nails?" Amie asked eagerly "So then we can match!"

"Sure," Natalie said after some consideration "just try not to spill anything." And she held out her hand as Amie took the brush, and started to sloppily coat her nails.


	8. Chapter 8: You Don't Make Mistakes

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself of how quickly I'm updating lately :) just fyi this may be the last chapter before the epilogue, though if I think of something else it may not be... we'll see. Anyways, hope you like it! Oh, and since Henry's never given a last name, I decided it's Parker for the sake of this chapter... no idea why, just saw it on a list of common last names and chose it.  


* * *

**

"Did you see the newspaper?" Henry asked the next day, walking into the hospital room as Natalie brushed Amie's dark curls, pulling them back into pigtails.

"Um, no…" Natalie raised an eyebrow "why?" Henry didn't say anything. He just pointed to a small article. Natalie glanced at it.

"Will you say one? Please!" Amie begged Henry.

"No." Henry told her firmly.

"What?" Natalie looked between the two of them.

"She's been trying to get me to swear ever since I gave her that dollar, read the article." He rolled his eyes before pointing back down to the paper. Natalie sighed and looked back down at it.

**Local resident Scott Harrison, 72, was pronounced dead yesterday after a week long coma following a four car pile-up on route…**

"Was that… That was the guy in front of us," Natalie breathed realizing it was describing their accident.

"Yeah," Henry said.

"He died?" Natalie's said, her eyebrows raised "That's so sad."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Natalie looked at Henry.

"I killed someone…"

"You did not," Natalie said "Henry for crying out loud. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"But it was…"

"It wasn't your fault." Natalie breathed exasperatedly pointing to a line in the article "Did you even read this?"

**This accident occurred after a drunk driver swerved head-on into Harrison's lane and cars behind were unable to slow soon enough to avoid adding to the collision**

"Still, if I hadn't been driving…"

"Then he still would have been involved in a head-on collision. And who knows if whoever would have been behind him would have been able to stop in time either. Stop blaming yourself. If it's anyone's fault it was that drunk driver's."

"I thought you said it was an accident," Amie said looking at Natalie "that it wasn't anyone's fault."

"Well it isn't anyone's fault." Natalie told Amie "But someone made a mistake that caused it, not that it's their fault, they didn't mean to cause it."

Amie considered this "Well you didn't make a mistake daddy." She told Henry "You don't make mistakes. Even if you did I'd still love you."

"Thanks sweetie," Henry smiled weakly, picking Amie up though still clearly unconvinced "I see your all dressed and ready to go. Ready to go home?" He said trying to fain cheerfulness, and looking around for her bag.

"Are we going to see Gabe?" Amie asked excitedly, looking up at Henry.

"Gabe?" He said bemusedly.

"My new baby brother." Amie told him. Henry looked at Natalie.

"She heard my mom say it, and now has it through her head that's his name now."

"Well what do you think?" He asked her. Natalie shrugged, but didn't say anything until they'd reached the baby, who was still as tiny as ever, though Dr. Chance had said he was progressing as well as they could hope.

"Gabe!" Amie smiled "He's so small! And cute! Can I hold him? Please?"

"No," Natalie told her "he has to stay in there for a while. And remember what I said yesterday about being quiet and gentle around him."

"Yes." Amie said looking down.

"Would you like to touch him?"

"Yes!" Amie said as Natalie helped show her how to put her arm through and gently touch the baby. Amie did exactly as Natalie instructed, and she giggled as the baby gripped her finger "I love you Gabe." Amie told the baby, and Natalie had flashbacks to when she was pregnant with him and Amie would always say goodnight to the baby before bed, telling him she loved him.

"Gabriel Scott." Natalie said.

"What?" Henry looked at Natalie.

"Gabriel Scott." She said slowly "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great name." Henry said "You sure you're okay with it though?"

"Yeah," Natalie nodded, "as long as you're okay with his middle name. I just thought…"

"I like it." Henry nodded, a slight smile spreading on his face.

Natalie beamed down at the baby "What do you think Gabriel Scott Parker?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is it really good? Does it suck? Let me know either way, I love reviews!**


	9. Epilogue: 1 year later

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you like it, reviews are always welcome. I love to hear your thoughts :) Thanks for reading, and all the really nice reviews!  


* * *

**

_1 year later_

"The cake looks great Natalie," Diana said as she helped put candles on it.

"Thanks mom," Natalie smiled helping Amie place them on it.

"Can I help him blow them out?" Amie asked excitedly.

"Sure," Natalie agreed as she took a lighter and lit the candles, then taking the cake in her arms walked out into the backyard where the rest of the family sat talking, Natalie brought the cake over near Gabe's high chair.

"We have to sing now!" Amie cried to the group who laughed and started to join Amie in singing "Happy Birthday" "Now you have to blow out the candles." Amie told Gabe, he took in her words staring at her "Here, I'll show you." And she puckered her lips and blew; Gabe mimicked her and then laughed clapping his hands "Good Gabe, just like that, only now you blow at the candles. I'll help you." And she blew at the candles eventually blowing them all out, Gabe sat watching "He didn't blow." Amie said disappointedly.

"That's okay," Natalie laughed as she took pictures "maybe next year."

"He's lucky he had you to help him." Henry told her as he took the candles out of the cake and started to cut it.

"He is!" Amie nodded proudly.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Heather shook her head as she took a plate from Henry.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday doesn't it?" Natalie laughed as she watched Gabe stick his hands in his small slice of cake before stuffing them in his mouth, covering his face with frosting. She grabbed a napkin before deciding it was useless as Gabe continued to joyfully stuff his face.

"The house is beautiful," Heather said looking around.

"I know it is, isn't it?" Natalie beamed "Especially after the apartment."

"All we need is a dog," Henry smiled.

"Can we?" Amie looked at him excitedly.

"We'll talk about it," Natalie rolled her eyes, but she smiled at Henry. They both knew even though she claimed she didn't really want one, she'd end up caving.

"It can sleep in my room," Amie was saying "I have a huge room now! You have to see it Auntie Heather!"

"How about after cake?"

"Yeah!" Amie smiled "We can have a tea party! Daddy loves them, and we don't have to have them in the living room anymore!"

"Your daddy does love tea parties." Natalie nodded smiling.

"As long as Mr. Fluffy doesn't steal anymore cookies." Henry winked.

"He can't help it," Amie shook her head sadly looking down at her cake which she'd nearly finished "He likes them too much." Suddenly a brilliant idea overcame her "Can Gabe come to the tea party too?"

"Of course," Natalie smiled.

"Would you like that Gabe?" Amie asked him, he smiled at her and clapped his hands together again, now covered in frosting.

"Poor kid," Henry muttered to Natalie "No idea what he's in for. She'll be putting make-up on him next year, I guarantee it."

"Are you talking from experience?" Natalie grinned looking over at Heather.

"It was one time," Henry crossed his arms as both Natalie and Heather laughed "I was two. Two!"

"I'll go set up for the tea party!" Amie said excitedly "You can't come up yet." She told Heather "I'll call you when I'm ready. "

"Okay," Heather laughed as Amie ran inside "She's something else," She told Henry, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at a figure that had just appeared in the backyard.

"Sorry I… I shouldn't have come. I knew it was a bad idea."

"Hi dad," Heather waved, her gaze stayed on Henry, who was still staring at his father. She looked for Natalie, but she'd gone inside.

"This is a beautiful house," He shifted, looking around uneasily "Your mother mentioned you guys had just bought one." He said looking at Henry.

"Yeah." Henry nodded "We like it."

"Well I just wanted to drop this off for Gabe, and it's for Amie too…" He muttered showing them a large wrapped package.

"Why are you here?"

"Natalie invited me." He looked as Natalie came out, freezing when she saw Henry and his dad "Hi Mr. Parker," She waved awkwardly.

"You invited him?"

"Well, yeah." Natalie shifted "He never got to meet Gabe. I thought if he stopped by, just for a few minutes…"

"Is this him?" His gaze fell on the highchair where Gabe sat looking curiously at him.

"This is Gabe," Natalie nodded as she took a wet cloth she'd gotten inside and cleaned Gabe's face and hands.

"I have to talk to you," Henry told his dad and he showed him inside, the group outside looking worriedly.

"Look, I just wanted to stop by and give this…"

"Its fine dad," Henry said taking the package and setting it down on the kitchen table "You really didn't have to buy anything huge. What'd you get anyway?"

"A little play piano, I just… I kick myself everyday for never hearing you or Natalie play. I shouldn't criticize you being a music teacher." He stood there awkwardly, Henry said nothing.

"Thanks," Henry said finally "They'll love it."

"I hope so."

"But I think it's best if you don't stay much longer." He added.

"I understand." He muttered "But, I'm sorry about everything I said. And I talked to Natalie on the phone last week; she's a spitfire isn't she?"

"Yeah," Henry smiled "Why what'd she say?"

"Just that I owed you an apology for everything, and how you had a right to be angry, all of which is true. I'm sorry."

"What brought on this change?"

"Well I'm getting help…" He muttered "I found out I act like a complete ass when I'm drinking, which I realize now is a lot. I mean I don't expect you to forgive me, I know it's no excuse, and I act like an ass without drinking, but I'm working on it."

"That's good," Henry muttered "maybe it would be okay if you call sometime, or come over once in a while to see Amie and Gabe, they'd like it. But I think for now you should leave."

"Well, can I just go say hi to Amie?"

"Sure." Henry sighed, they stood there awkwardly for a moment before Henry turned, heading outside "Amie's in her room setting up her tea party. Upstairs, third door to the left." He muttered closing the door behind him.

"How'd it go?" Natalie asked tentatively looking at Henry's face as she took Gabe out of his high chair holding him in her arms.

"Okay," He shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. But later," He added after seeing Natalie's expression.

"Well I should go. It was nice seeing you both." Henry's dad said walking outside and he hugged Natalie and Heather before awkwardly shaking Henry's hand.

"So, that tea party…" Heather muttered as she headed inside quickly followed by her mother, Dan, and Diana. They were soon followed by everyone else outside who were mumbling about it getting chilly and heading inside, leaving just Henry, Natalie and Gabe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Henry said "Thank you. For inviting my dad and everything, it isn't fair to cut him out of Amie and Gabe's lives like that."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still pissed. But he said he was trying to change, we'll see." He looked at Gabe "I promise I'll never be like that." He looked at Natalie "I don't want Amie and Gabe to hate me."

"Why would they?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid that they will."

"You could never hate Dada right Gabe?" Natalie said kissing Gabe's cheek.

"Dada." Gabe said happily. Henry and Natalie looked in shock at each other.

"He said his first word! Did he just…" Henry stammered in disbelief.

Natalie beamed down at Gabe excitedly "Can you say Dada again sweetie?"

"Dada!" Gabe said again happily. Natalie handed Gabe over to Henry who had a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy! You, mommy and Gabe are late to my tea party!" Amie cried as she walked outside and wrapped herself around his leg, attempting to pull him inside.

Natalie squeezed Henry's hand "See? They could never hate you." Henry smiled as Natalie let go and Amie grabbed his free hand and Natalie's and pulled them inside.


End file.
